Moonlit Chaos
by Quietly-Insane12
Summary: Yuki, Aoi and Sakura are three normal girls, until they meet the Leafe Knights. Suddenly, they're told that they're powerful people that can only save the world. Can these American and Japanese girls survive danger, romance and just a bit of craziness? Kei/OC, Go/OC & (eventual) Mannen/OC.
1. Falling into rainbows

_"Dear Mother and Father,_

_Greetings from a small island off the coast of Japan! Man, that's a long greeting._

_I have had a very odd day. Meeting eight strange "people" will do that to you. It started earlier, when I was running to school and crashed into a guy..._

**Yuki Hakora's POV, earlier that morning...**

I scrambled to get dressed, throwing on my outfit and shoving food in my mouth. _Stupid alarm clock, it never works right. _I mentally cursed it as I shoved on my shoes, running down the stairs. "Ms. Hakora, you'll be late if you don't hurry!" one of the servants scolded.

"Tell me that again when I have time to listen!" I called back, sprinting out of the house.

My name is Yuki Hakora, an American exchange student. I'm 16 3/4, my birthday actually quite soon, today being April 1, my birthday April 20th. I have waist-length white hair with red streaks and ice-blue eyes. I live with my cousin, a rich brat, mostly. Today she messed with my alarm clock, and left me to run to school.

Stupid Sora. Stupid Tuesday.

My thoughts were interrupted when I crashed into someone.

"Ow! Watch where you're...going..." I trailed off, staring at the person I had crashed into.

"I'm sorry, are you injured?" A guy with gold hair, tanned skin and sad brownish-gold eyes looked at me worriedly.

"Uh yeah. I'm fine." I brushed away his offered hand and stood up.

Our hands touched, creating a huge purple-and-pink spark. "OW! Why am I so prone to static electricity?" I muttered.

The guy looked extremely shocked. Then a gong sounded, the first warning bell of school.

"Blast it, I've gotta run. See ya." I called, sprinting as fast as I could to the tall building.

* * *

I barely made it to class on time. When I collapsed into my seat, Sora was snickering at me and my bestie, Aoi, was watching me, nervous. I shot my cousin a harsh glare, then pulled out my books, ignoring Aoi's pointed stares. "Not now, Aoi." I muttered, flipping though my history book. Aoi sighed, turning back to her own books.

My thoughts dwelled on the guy I ran into, not paying much attention to the droning history teacher. The way he looked at me when our hands touched, like I had given him the utter shock of his life. Hmm, why wasn't he in class? He looked to be my age. Weirds.

I glanced down at my hand, a faint blush on my face. _He was so cute- EW! What the heck, Yuki?! That is so gross!_

I buried my head in my arms and didn't move for the rest of the class.

**~Lunchtime~**

I opened my lunch box, still thinking about the guy. Aoi flopped down next to me, grinning.

"Sooo, who is it?" She prodded.  
I glared at her. "I have no idea what you're talking about."  
"Aw, come on! You obviously ran into someone, and you had this dreamy look on your face the whole morning!" Aoi poked me.  
I pulled away, staring at my sushi. "Sora messed with my alarm clock, making me late. I may have run into someone..."

She squealed, attracting a couple other people's attention. "You are _so_ lucky! What's his name?"  
"Don't know."  
She sighed. "What does he look like?"

I described him to her, pulling my chopsticks apart. With a look of deep concentration, I stabbed my sushi and ate it, very unlike how Aoi was doing it.

"I keep forgetting your an exchange student, since your Japanese is so well." She sighed.  
I shrugged. "Yes, but everything you say it takes me a second to translate, which is why some people think I'm stupid before they realize I speak English."

"You aren't stupid!" She said forcefully, glaring at her rice balls.  
"I may be a lot of things, but stupid isn't one of them." I agreed.  
"Nope, just an self-centered, naive idiot." She laughed.  
"Hey!" I protested, but started laughing as well.

* * *

At the end of the day, Aoi and I walked out of the school and down the sidewalk, talking about random things.

"Hey, you think you'll see the guy again?" She asked.  
I stopped, staring at the fluttering cherry blossoms. "Doubt it. This island's huge."  
"I wouldn't be so sure." A voice said from behind us.

Aoi and I whirled, to find the stranger and a another guy next to him.

Aoi shrieked, the guys jumped, and four people fell from the cherry trees nearby. They quickly stood up sheepishly.

There was the guy from earlier, and his friend with purple hair and blue-purple eyes. Then the oldest who fell from the tree, who had brown and red hair and brown eyes, the oldest of the three youngest-white hair, light purple eyes-a red-head with blue eyes, and a little boy, with blond hair and green eyes.

All were male, and the older ones obviously reeled Aoi, whose face was a brilliant shade of pink. She swayed slightly, muttering, "Man, Yuki, you meet the cutest guys." I glared at her.

"Sorry to scare you." The oldest who fell from the tree said, rubbing the back of his head nervously.  
"I thought I told you not to come." Purple-hair glared.  
"You think we're gonna obey every single order?! Pfft, who do you think you are, a leader?!" The one with white hair glared, then yelped as the other gave him a rather rough noogie.

I winced, then pointed at them. "First, why are you stalking us? Second, who are you wierdos-" I pointed to the other two. "And-" "And why are you so cute?!" Aoi interrupted, her eyes practically bleeding rainbows.

I facepalmed. I seem to be doing that a lot these days.

"I'm Kei. That's Mannen, Hajime, Shin, Go and Hayate. Your names are Yuki and Aoi, correct?" Kei, the one with blond hair asked.

Aoi nodded eagerly. "Yeah! It's awesome to meet you."

I sighed again. "But seriously, why are you stalking us?"  
"Because it might have something to do with this." Kei grabbed my hand. I mentally died a little inside.

Until a huge pink spark made us both go flying.

I crashed into Aoi, knocking us both on the ground. Kei flew into Hayate, who somehow didn't move, Kei just bouncing off.

"Oww." Aoi and I muttered, untangling ourselves.  
"What the heck was that? Are you trying to kill me?!" I yelled at Kei, dusting my uniform off, embarrassed.

"No, not exactly." He likewise stood up.  
"You two are really powerful people, to be blunt." Go said.

"Come again? My parents are dentists. Not exactly rulers of a country." I raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe it would be better if we show you." Mannen suggested. Aoi and I exchanged glances.

"If it requires going anywhere, I have to be back by 4 to watch my sister." Aoi said.  
"Done." Go pushed us through portals that appeared out of nowhere.

We both screamed, falling through rainbows.

* * *

How's that for a first chapter? I don't really expect reviews, since Pretear isn't as popular as it was years ago. This is just an idea that's been floating around in the space of my brain. I've only seen the Anime, so I'm not sure how accurate this is.

There's another OC to be added, but not for a few more chapters.


	2. Flying Elephants and Crazy Trees

When I opened my eyes, Aoi and I were on soft grass, staring up at a very blue sky.

"Aoi? Do you see what I see?" I squinted up at the clouds.  
"Depends. Do you see a purple flying elephant?"  
"What?"  
"Nevermind..."  
"Aoi, you're crazy."  
"I know. Sakura tells me that on a daily basis." I smiled at the image of the 11-year-old. Speaking of which, she would probably be a little younger than Mannen. Heh.

Evil thoughts plagued me as I sat up.

"Aoi, I highly doubt that there are purple elephants that fly."  
"I wouldn't be so sure. Leafania can be crazy." Go walked up.

"Urg. It's you. Good-bye, tell me when we get home." Aoi curled up in the slightly warm grass, pretending to be asleep.  
"No. We have to show you this. The world is at stake, yours and ours." Hayate roughly yanked her up.  
"Owww, Yuuukii, shock him with your pink powers." Aoi whined dramatically.

I looked at her. "No Aoi, he didn't yank you up that hard."

"B-b-but, Yuki-" I glared at her.  
"No Aoi! I will not shock him, even if I knew how!" I yelled in English.

Everyone stared at me, Mannen, Hajime and Shin suddenly looking unsure of this.

"I speak a different language than Japanese. Get over it." I walked away.

I heard them mumble behind me, but I tuned it out, exploring Leafania on my own.

Let them talk. I could focus on my own thoughts and get out of this scorching sunlight that threatened to burn all my skin off.

Wait, since when did I hate the sun? Sure, I was a nightowl, but still. When did this happen? Sighing, I shook it off and strode into a forest. After examining the different foliage for a moment, I came to a clearing in the trees. There was a sparkling, crystal-clear lake in the middle, green grass around it, and directly behind it was a tree, half rotted, the only scar in the otherwise beautiful forest. Wrinkling up my nose, I walked in the shadows around the lake and came to the tree.

Without really realizing it, my hand reached out and touched the bark.

"No Yuki!" My hand was batted away, but it had already happened.

The part where I touched the tree glowed silver, like it was slowly, slowly healing.

Kei and Shin stared at the tree, then at me in shock.

I glanced down at my hand, then up at the guys.

"Uh, was that me?"  
"Impossible." Kei breathed.  
"Moonlight." Shin nodded his head.  
"I'm really confused. Little help? And why do I feel like I shrivel in the sunlight?" I shuddered, holding my hand to my chest.

I had to put my hand in the light to touch the tree, and now it felt like it burned.

"Well, we found Moonlight." Kei said nonchalantly.  
"WHAT?! PLEASE tell me what the heck you are talking about!" I said, annoyed as Shin nodded.

"You are a knight like us. Your element's Moonlight, the opposite of mine." Kei said.

My head spun. "Knight?"  
"A Leafe Knight. You get to save the world!" Shin bent down in front of me. I curled my knees to my chest more tightly, almost falling off the stump I perched on, staring down at his earnest green eyes.

"What if I don't wanna?"  
"Well, you won't make the hatred of the sun stop." Kei bent down next to Shin.

My eyes flickered over to his, before going back to staring at my boots.

"I don't care. I'll be a hermit."  
"At 16?"  
"Yes." I said forcefully.  
Kei and Shin exchanged amused and slightly surprised glances.

"Shin, can I speak to her in private for a moment?" Shin nodded and walked over to the tree, about 15 feet away.

"Yuki, we need a new member. Our last Pretear died. Don't bring it up around Hayate, or he'll kill you. There are two other members, and one of them is the Pretear. Please, Yuki?"

In the short time I knew him, I never thought that he would beg.

I stared down at his brown-gold eyes, warily. "What's in it for me? And what's a Pretear?"

He stared back at me, and I fought a blush. _Dangit, why did he have to be so darn cute?_

"You'll feel wanted. And we can make the burning stop. A Pretear is someone who can merge powers with another Knight."  
"Oh. How."  
"By controlling your element and using on a daily basis. And-"  
"I don't wanna know."

We had a staring contest for a moment, before I hopped off the stump. "You win. Three weeks. If you can't convince me to stay longer, I'm out and back in America."

"Deal."

* * *

**Aoi's POV**

I was still slightly shocked from when Yuki uttered those odd words. Granted, my English wasn't that great, but still. Kei and Shin went after her, leaving Mannen, Hajime, Go and Hayate with me.

I turned to them. "Yuki may act cold, but she really cares once she's close with you."

"Like little squirt here." Go tapped Mannen's head.  
"OW! Stop it! I'm not little!" Mannen batted him away.  
"Huh. You didn't deny the squirt part." I laughed.

Mannen looked trapped. "Urg, dammit nevermind. C'mon Hajime, let's go find something to eat."

Hajime obediently followed, sending me a sweet smile before running off.

"Don't get lost!" I called, smiling back before turning back to Hayate and Go.

"So. Explain why I'm here." I folded my arms.

"Simple. You and Yuki and another person are powerful people. One of you is a Pretear, or one that can combine powers with a Knight. We're not sure what your power is." Go explained.

"Chaos. I can feel it." Hayate stared at the direction Yuki, Kei and Shin were.

Go started, turning to him. "What? No, that can't be."

"What? My element's...chaos?"  
"A highly unstable element. You could turn into another _Princess_ _of Disaster_." Hayate spat. I flinched, like he had insulted me.

"So you're gonna hate me just cause I _might _turn into something I'm not? Jeesh, that's harsh Hayate." I shook my head.  
"I don't want to take the chance! You could hurt all of us!"  
"Fine! I don't want to join your stupid club anyway!" I stomped my foot, before running for Yuki.

_Stupid Hayate. He's a paranoid idiot._

I stopped running, realizing I was lost.

"ARGH!" I punched a tree.

Normally, punching a tree would hurt. The skin on your knuckles might tear, and you'd bleed, the tree unaffected.

But apparently, I'm not normal.

I felt no pain, but the tree shuddered, a red spot on it. I pulled my hand back in shock, staring at the red punch mark.

"Wha..." I stared down at my hand, flexing my fingers. No pain. I stared up at the tree.

Then I kicked the tree, just to see what would happen.

The toe of my thin shoe connected with the bark, but yet again, I felt no pain. The tree, however, was definitely feeling it.

The whole 34-foot tree shuddered, then started glowing red. I took a couple steps backwards, eyes wide.

The sound of little footsteps snapped me out of my reverie, and when I glanced over, Shin was barreling for me. He stopped in front of me, dressed in a long dress-like thing with a mushroom hat on. He pulled out a lock on a chain and cried out "Beyendios!" Vines snapped out of the ground, creating a cone around us. The outside was a red color, and Shin looked like he was trying to control the tree, a great look of concentration etched on his face.

"What did you _do_?!" Go asked, he and the others flashing into the 'room'. I noticed that they all wore different outfits from when I last saw them, except for Yuki. She looked the same.

"Nothing! I didn't do anything!" I protested.  
"Then why does Shin look like he's gonna pass out?" Mannen accused.  
"Er, I got nothin'."  
"Yuki-" Kei started.  
"I got this." She ran for the tree.

_What is she gonna do to stop a crazy tree?_

* * *

Chapter two! Yay!

Thanks for reading, drop a review if wanted.

Bye!


	3. RedWhite Trees and Fluffy Bunnies

**Yuki's POV**

I ran over to the tree, pressing my hand to the glowing bark. The white glow from earlier came back, slowly lighting up the wood. There were gasps as the tree stopped moving, calming down.

I pulled my hand away, feeling like I could do that for a million more and still not be tired.

"Moonlight?" Go asked Kei quietly.  
"Mmhmm."

Meanwhile, Hayate and Aoi were yelling at each other.

"I'm sorry, okay?! I didn't mean to make the tree go crazy! All I did was kick it!" Aoi waved her hands, anger radiating off of her in waves.  
"Sorry isn't good enough! You could seriously injure someone! What if Yuki and Shin hadn't stopped it? Then what?"  
"Well, we'd all be screwed. Or we'd kill it. So simple, even a moron could think it up. You must be even stupider."

"STOP FIGHTING!" I yelled, stepping between them. "I don't know what the deal is with you two, but both of you stop it. We're never going to get anywhere if we fight constantly. Look, you made Shin cry." I scooped up Shin. He wrapped his arms around my neck and slowly calmed down.

They stopped, looking at me in surprise. Kei had a small smile on his face as he watched me.

"First, you guys need to tell us if we're joining or not. I'm really confused on that. And we need to find the last member, whoever it is. So we need to move." Hajime tugged on Go's pant-leg.

"I'm hungry."  
"Me too." Shin turned to look at the others.  
"Me three." Mannen chimed in.  
"So? Are we going back to Earth or not?"

"Fine." Hayate said after a long moment.

* * *

Aoi pulled me aside once we dropped to Earth.

"You seriously want to go with these guys? They're nutcases."  
"Aoi, what choice do we have? If you haven't noticed, we're not normal either. You made a frickin' _tree_ go crazy, and I somehow stopped it! That is _not_ normal, even with my standards. And my standards say puppies eating rainbows is normal. Fruits Basket and Ouran High School Host Club is normal!"

Aoi stopped, looking at me. "What's Ouran-"  
"Nevermind." I shook my head, walking faster to catch up with the guys.

After a long and tedious argument, we decided on pizza, American style.

Yeah...that'll never be mentioned again. Ever.

Mental note: Never give these guys pizza. You will be embarrassed beyond words.

After the fiasco-that-shall-not-be-mentioned-ever-again, we decided to crash at Aoi's place, mostly because she had to watch Sakura, her little sister.

"SAAKURAA!" Aoi called, walking in. The 11-year-old was nowhere to be seen.

"Great. She's playing The Game again." I sighed as well; the guys looked confused.  
"What? What game?" Go asked.  
"She hides and refuses to come out until we find her. Frustrating, really." Aoi shrugged.  
"Lame." Mannen snorted.  
"Don't tell her that. She'll hate you forever." I warned.  
"Whatever." Mannen looked away.

"Well, the only way you'll get to meet her is if we find her. Kei, Go and Hayate, you might want to sit this one out." Aoi suggested.

They nodded, walking into the kitchen.

"No fair! I don't want to search for some girl!" Mannen protested. Aoi glared at him, grabbing his hood of his jacket and dragging him down a hallway. I met Go's glance as Mannen yelled in protest, shrugging.

The rest of us split up to search the 3-story house.

* * *

**Mannen's POV**

"OW! Put me down, dammit!" I struggled, trying to get out of her grip.

"Shut up and listen to me," Aoi let go, watching me with oddly pale, green eyes. "Sakura is really shy, so if you do find her, be gentle, okay? Don't start cussing and yelling at her."

I glared at her darkly, but looked away, as her gaze hurt to much. "Fine." I sighed.

Aoi stood up, smiling a little. "Thank you. Her room's 3 doors down. Pretend not to be able to find her for a moment. It'll help."

Aoi walked away, leaving me to find some girl. Wait, I have no idea what she looks like!

When I whirled for Aoi, she was gone. _Great._

I paused outside her doorway, a hand hovering over the doorknob. _Here goes nothing. _I pushed open the door, peeking in.

A girl with long pink hair and surprised purple eyes stared back at me.

"Uhh, are you Sakura?" I asked, feeling a blush form on my face from her staring. Slowly, she nodded, barely moving.

I took a step inside, and she bolted, leaping off of her bed and diving into the corner, clutching a stuffed bunny as a shield. Remembering what Aoi told me, I took a couple steps for her, holding out my hand. It felt weird, not going and attacking or moving quickly, but slowly and hesitantly. I wanted to run over, grab her hand, and drag her out and get the hell out of here.

Then again, I didn't want her freaking out either.

"You're Sakura? I'm Aoi's friend, Mannen." Not really, but anything to get out of here. She flinched, pushing the bunny farther into my face. I mentally sighed, grasping the bunny and pulling it away to look at the trembling girl.

"Look at me. I'm not going to hurt you." A flash of pity hit me, as intent as the purple eyes that now stared at me.

"Ma...nen?" she repeated slowly. A shudder ran through me as I nodded.  
"Ma...nen...Ma..nen...Mannen!" she repeated, like the name was unusual.

I held out my hand. "I found you, so now you need to come downstairs. C'mon." she stared at me warily, then tentatively placed her hand in mine.

My heart skipped a beat, leaving me confused. I barely know her! Urg.

I pulled her up, then tried to grab the bunny to leave it in the room. She seemed to know what I was trying to do, she pulling away.

"You should leave it." I tried to be patient. She looked at the blue, fluffy bunny sadly, then gently placed it on the bed. I started to walk out of the room, but she grabbed my hand.

My face felt hot as I half-turned. "What. Let's go." she looked slightly hurt, dropping my hand and following silently.

I stomped on the guilt. I didn't do anything, anyway. She's just too sensitive.

* * *

Yay! We meet Sakura! She's hard to write, since I'm not like that... listening to Flyleaf doesn't really help anyway.

Review?


	4. Of Trampolines and Hidden Anger

After changing into jeans and a blue t-shirt, I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, where's Aoi?" I asked, pouring myself chocolate milk.

Kei shrugged, Go mirroring him. "Somewhere.""Probably upstairs."

"Whatever." I swirled my chocolate milk, bored as I waited for Mannen and Sakura to make an appearence.

"So, what do you do for fun?" I looked at the two youngest of the group.

Hajime and Shin exchanged glances, then shrugged.

I stared at them, wide-eyed. "You don't do anything?"

"Mannen usually has us doing things." Hajime said.  
My jaw about hit the table. "So you really don't do anything."

Shin stared down at the table as Hajime looked out the window.

"Okay, I can't take the patheticness in the room." I grabbed Shin and Hajime's hand and dragged them out of the kitchen.

The guys, silent up till this point, turned their attention to us. "Where are you going?" Hayate asked.

"Trampoline." I dragged them outside.  
"What?" Kei asked, confused.

I stopped, turning to them. "We're going to bounce on the trampoline. Care to join us?"

"No thanks. I'll throw up." Go waved his hand.  
"Suit yourself." I shrugged, walking outside.

I dragged the two youngest of the group outside, breifly wondering why Aoi, Mannen and Sakura hadn't come down yet.

"Kay. Take your shoes off." I kicked off my sneakers. The two exchanged glances, then at the trampoline.

"Uh, I'm not sure about this..." Hajime said, uncomfortable.

"Pfft, it's perfectly safe. Unless you jump onto the grass. That's only possible if the net tears-not happening anytime soon. Get on." I crawled onto the trampoline, standing up.

Shin followed me, Hajime somewhat reluctant.

"Jump, then." I started bouncing. Shin went flying when I jumped close to him. He landed on his back, winded.

I laughed, then sent Hajime up. He squealed, landing with his knees bent, then promptly falling over.  
"YUUUKIII, HOW COULD YOU SHOW THEM THE TRAMPOLINE WITHOUT ME?!" Aoi yelled, tearing for us.

I turned to her, laughing and breathless. "Get on! Shin is so light, he goes flying!"

"I somehow don't doubt that." Aoi jumped on. I noticed she had on a scarlet t-shirt with FLAME written on it in orange, a shirt I had gotten for her from America. I mentally laughed at how she didn't know she was wearing his shirt, a fangirl without knowing it.

"He got power man, You ain't never seen it like this  
He got power man, His words make the world exist  
He got power man, He can turn your situation 'round  
I've seen Him do it, do it, do it, do it, do it." I muttered under my breath, still grinning.

* * *

**~Meanwhile~**

Sakura led Mannen down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Ah, so this is Sakura." Hayate said. Sakura's purple eyes widened, and she took a couple steps back.

"Where's Aoi?" Mannen asked impatiently, ignoring the trembling girl next to him.  
"Outside, on something called a trampoline. We were waiting for you." Kei filled him in. Sakura's eyes widened and she tore out of the room, and they watched the kitchen door slam, the girl running down the deck stairs.

"So that's the Pretear?" Mannen glanced at Hayate, then Go.  
"Apparently." Kei sighed.  
"Great. We're doomed." Mannen sighed.

* * *

"Weee! Yuki, bounce me higher!" Shin cheered. I stumbled over, then jumped.

Shin bounced, reaching for me, laughing the whole time. I grabbed him and threw him up in the air; Shin squealed in happiness. Sakura came running out, causing Aoi to abruptly stop laughing and adapting a blank, if cold, look. Sakura yanked off her shoes and jumped on.

"The guys still inside?" Aoi asked, sharp. Sakura nodded, confused.  
"What kinda host are you, leaving them inside?!" Aoi ran inside. Sakura met my gaze, hurt.  
"What did I do?" She asked quietly.

I bit my lip. I knew Aoi hated Sakura, because she blamed the death of their dad on Sakura. Aoi has a stupid notion that their dad became depressed when Sakura was born, and died of depression because of it. Stupid. I looked into the matter, and found that he died of a crash, not because of Sakura. Aoi refused to believe me, and Sakura suffered because of it.

"Nothing. Aoi's just upset about something," I reassured. "C'mon, let's go inside."

I led the three inside, where we were greeted by a Aoi and Hayate arguing.

"Careful guys. Before you know it, you'll look like a married couple." I warned sarcastically, clamping hands over Sakura's ears as Aoi swore.

"Shut _up_, Yuki!" We all blinked, even Sakura who had somehow lip-read Aoi.  
"Oh thanks for the polite comment, Aoi," I pulled my hands away from Sakura's ears. "What did I ever do to deserve such a best friend."

I walked out, pushing past Kei in the process. I walked out to the front side of the house, angry at my bestie. Why couldn't she just give it up already? Sakura did nothing, and I hate the iciness between them. And her snapping at me doesn't do anything but make it worse.

Kei suddenly appeared in front of me, making me almost crash into him in anger and surprise. "Why did you do that?" I jumped.

He looked at me. "Why did you get mad?"  
"Aoi ticks me off sometimes." I crossed my arms, staring up at him, suddenly noticing he had changed into his civilian clothes.  
"Why?" I heaved a huge sigh, then explained why Aoi was cold to Sakura.

Kei nodded in understanding. "Now it makes sense. Thank you for enlightening me."

I buried my head in my hands, feeling the tell-tale signs of tears coming. It came.

The floodgates burst, and I found myself leaning on Kei's chest and sobbing. He stiffened, then gently wrapped his arms around me and let me bawl.

He's sweet.

* * *

Aoi stared after the two, then glared at Sakura. "Look what you made me do! She probably hates me now!" Aoi accused.

Sakura looked hurt. "W-what did I do?" She asked quietly.  
"EVERYTHING!"

* * *

Cliffhanger! Yay! And some Yuki/Kei fluff! I'm still kinda new at this, so it might be slow.

Review?


	5. Filler Chapter

~Previously, on Moonlit Chaos~

"W-what did I do?" Sakura asked quietly.  
"EVERYTHING!"

* * *

Everyone in the room stared at Aoi in shock. "Ookay, I think that's enough." Go grabbed her arm.

She shook him off, almost frenzied. "YOU KILLED HIM!" She leaped for her sister, a look that could kill plastered on her face.

"STOP!" Mannen jumped in front of Sakura and made an ice shield, blocking them both. Shin started crying as Aoi thrashed, trying to get to her sister.  
"Will you _stop_?!" Go tried to hold her back.

"Run. Get out of here." Mannen looked over his shoulder at a terrified Sakura. She seemed not to hear him, staring at the crazed girl in front of them both.

Mannen mentally screamed in frustration, grabbing her arm and flashing outside. The sight they saw shocked them both.

Kei had a crying Yuki pressed against his chest, his arms wrapped around her, head resting ontop of her shuddering one.

"This is something you do not see everyday," Sakura breathed. Mannen glanced at her curiously.  
"Cry." She elaborated. "Yuki is not one to show much hurt or anger."  
Mannen nodded, then said, "Why do you speak so formally?"  
"What?"  
"Formally. You don't use slang or anything."  
"I...My mother said I sounded like my dad when I talk formally. I feel closer to him. Do you not like it?" she looked confused. _Why do I care what he thinks of me?_  
"Nah, not really," He turned to the others. "Guys! Aoi is trying to kill Sakura, is there any place to go?"

Yuki nodded against Kei's chest. "Downtown, a big warehouse. Aoi doesn't know of it."  
"Hiding secrets from me now, are you?!" Aoi appeared, Go, Shin, Hajime and Hayate nowhere to be seen.

Yuki brushed off her tears and pushed away from Kei. "Am I not allowed to have a few secrets of my own? You can't know _everything_ about me!"  
"Why not? I'm your best friend, aren't I?!"  
"Yes! But you shouldn't know everything! It would be way to stalker-ish and just plain wierd!"  
"Then what is a best friend to you?! Because I'm not one!"

Aoi turned and slapped Go who had suddenly appeared, then took off running.

"What did I do?" He asked, looking bewildered, holding his stinging cheek.  
"Apparently something. But we should go, Aoi's really dangerous right now." Yuki grabbed Hajime's hand and started after Aoi.  
"Oi! You comin' or what?" The guys exchanged glances, then ran after her.

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

"I've got a question that's been bugging me for a while." I whispered to Kei as we searched for Aoi.  
"Spill." He glanced at me, then back at the tree that looked like Aoi had punched it.  
"Who was the Pretear and who is it now?" Kei's gold eyes met my curious blue ones.  
"I can't tell you."  
"What?! Why?" I protested.  
"I can't." He looked guilty.

"Hayate'll skin you alive?" I smirked. _Smart Chicken._  
"Yes."  
"Ah."

They continued to look in silence, until Kei heaved a heavy sigh. "Fine, the past Pretear was Himeno Awayuki."  
"What happened?"  
"She died."  
"How?"

Kei nearly screamed in frustration.  
"Her Leafe was used up, alright?"

I felt horrified for asking. "Sorry for asking."  
Kei sighed. "It's alright. You didn't know."  
"Yeah, but now I feel bad."

Another silence.

"Kei?"  
"Hai?" _Oh yeah, Hai means 'yes?'_  
"Is Leafe one's life essence?"  
"Yes. It basically keeps you alive and keeps everything from dying. Take too much away and your world and ours dies."  
"What's with the short answer? I expected you to rant about it for a while."  
"I did that to Himeno and it confused her.* Rather not do it again."  
"Ah. That makes sense." We continued searching, coming up with nothing but that tree. Then I facepalmed.

Kei shot me a questioning look. "I know precisely where she is! Gah, why didn't I think of it before?!"

I took off into the trees, nearly bowling Shin over. "Sorry." I caught him, sat him back upright, then kept running.

"Aoi! AAOI!" Go called.  
"Idiot, she's avoiding you! Why would she come out when you call her name?!" Mannen glared at him.  
"Well _excuse_ me! I'm just trying to help!" Go fired back. Haha, no puns intended.  
"GUYS! Will you knock it off? I know where Aoi is." I punched Go's arm.  
"Ow, why is everyone hitting me?" he grumbled as Mannen snickered.

"You," I pointed to Mannen. "Keep Sakura safe and have Shin and Hajime help. You." I turned to Go. "Tell the others I'm going for Aoi and tell them to not interfere. Got it?" They nodded quickly, slightly scared of my cold look. "Good. Now go!"

Go turned to me. "Are you sure you don't need backup? I'm not to sure about leaving you two alone. Someone's gonna get hurt."  
"Aw, you're sweet Go. But I'll be fine." I gently tapped his nose.

He blinked, then smiled. "Good luck, then."  
"Thanks. She's mad, so I'm gonna need everything I got." I started running for the cave where we first met.

* * *

Konnichiwa! I'm back!

*this was in the Manga. If you haven't read it, Himeno asked Kei about Leafe and got a bunch of long words thrown at her.

I finished the Manga this afternoon. Man, it's REALLY different from the Anime...it's almost scary. Kei looks a LOT different...and stuff.

Review?

If you are a Fruits Basket fan and like my style of writing, I have a poll up on my page that both of us would benefit from you looking at it...so drop by, kay? ;)

Bye!


	6. Selling your soul and Sasame

~Previously, on Moonlit Chaos~

Aoi turned and slapped Go who had suddenly appeared, then took off running.

"What did I do?" He asked, looking bewildered, holding his stinging cheek.  
"Apparently something. But we should go, Aoi's really dangerous right now." Yuki grabbed Hajime's hand and started after Aoi.  
"Oi! You comin' or what?" The guys exchanged glances, then ran after her.

* * *

Go turned to me. "Are you sure you don't need backup? I'm not to sure about leaving you two alone. Someone's gonna get hurt."  
"Aw, you're sweet Go. But I'll be fine." I gently tapped his nose.

He blinked, then smiled. "Good luck, then."  
"Thanks. She's mad, so I'm gonna need everything I got." I started running for the cave where we first met.

* * *

**Aoi's POV**

I crouched in the cave, feeling betrayed. Yuki never told me everything? I've told her about my freakin' sister, and she _still_ keeps stuff from me? I thought we were good friends! No, _best_ friends!

I sat there, sulking, until a voice said, "Dear child, are you lost?"

A lady dressed in black-no, dark purple- with long hair stood there, looking down at me.

"W-who are you?" I glared warily at her.  
"A person who is curious to know why you are crying."  
"I'm not-" I touched my face, feeling something wet drip on it. "I got something in my eyes." I rubbed my face lamely.  
"We both know that is not true. Mind telling me what's wrong?"  
"Turns out my best friend isn't my best friend."  
"That happened to me and my lover." I stared up at her.

"That must've been ten times worse."  
"It was. What did your best friend do?" She settled in front of me.  
"She's been keeping secrets from me. She helped my monster 'sister' escape." I spat.  
"You poor thing." One long black fingernail gently pushed up on my chin, forcing me to look at her.

Pity was the only thing I saw.

And pity was all I wanted.

"If you join me, we can take revenge on your friend."

_Yes, revenge...wait, what?! No! Not on Yuki!  
_

"What is your name, sweetie?"  
"Aoi." I replied, almost against my will.

"Aoi..." she purred. "Join me."  
"Your wish is my command." _That sounded cliché...  
_

"Good," She smiled, retracting her hand. "I shall call on you when I need you." She shoved her hand into my chest, and slowly dove inside me.

I shuddered at the bright light and the feel of my limbs no-longer obeying me.

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

I ran as fast as I could, sensing something was off.

_Aoi, don't do anything stupid or sell your soul. Please don't. _I willed my feet to go faster, push off the ground harder, propel myself forward more.

A flash of purple momentarily blinded me. When the lights stopped dancing in front of my eyes, I hurried into the cave.

"AOI! Thank God you're alright." I hugged the stunned girl. She melted into the hug, wrapping her arms around me. "What was the light I just saw?"  
She looked guilty. "Nothing."  
"Don't tell me, you have the Northern Lights in the cave?" I teased.

She smirked. "Naw, just some light shows. It must've turned purple from all the rocks."

_Liar. _The word pounded in my head. _Ridiculous, Aoi isn't a liar._

_Liar._

**_Liar._**

"Aoi, are you coming back? We need you to help us stop...whatever we're fighting." I stumbled lamely.

She heaved a sigh. "I've been thinking about it. I guess...if Sakura doesn't speak to me, I think I can handle it."

I looked at her suspiciously. What happened to hating my and Sakura's guts?

"Aoi, are you feeling alright?" She looked at me, confused.

"Why wouldn't I? I admit I was stupid and overreacted. So take it or leave it."

I sighed, stood up, grabbed her hand, then started walking out. "Let's go find the others."

**~Time skippity~**

When we finally found the others, a new guy was talking to...Hayate? Maybe I got that right. There are waay too many names to memorize in an hour.

Roughly.

"Who's this guy?" I pointed. Rude, I know, but still.

"I'm Sasame." He said, bursting my personal bubble.

Flirt.

"Personal space is nice," I pushed his face away. "Why are you here?"  
He didn't seem perturbed. "I'm the Knight of Sound."

"Wha? Can't hear you." Aoi mumbled, smirking to herself.

Kei pulled me to the side. "You were able to convince her to join us?"  
"Somethings off," I admitted. He looked back up at Aoi. "She gave in too easily. Something's not right. And when I went to go get her, there was this big purple light-she claims it was from light bouncing off rocks, but her light's red."

I shook my head. "Something's not right."  
Kei looked concerned. "We should tell Hayate and Sasame."  
"NO!" He visibly jumped at my tone. "Just...I know this goes against your policy, but don't tell them. Please?" I looked up at him pleadingly. "It's just a hunch. If we get them worked up for nothing, I'll feel awful."

Kei looked at me for a long moment. "Plus, they might act weird; it'll tick her off that we're starting to figure it out. So please don't t-"  
"You already had me convinced. You don't need to plead."

I closed my mouth, gritting my teeth. He could've just said! Jeesh, now I feel stupid.

"A while ago, maybe a couple months, the previous Pretear defeated the Princess of Disaster," Sasame started.

_We still don't know who's the current one... _I sighed quietly.  
"Who's also my girlfriend."_ because **that's** not asking for trouble._

"She's vanished. And was seen recently nearby. I'm looking for her, if you've seen her nearby."  
"Wait, Takako's gone rogue again?!" Mannen broke in.  
"I think so. She's been acting weird lately."

_Takako...Takako...hmmm..._

"Does Takako have dark hair and green eyes?" I asked, thinking.  
Sasame appeared startled. "Yeah, have you seen her around?"

I suddenly grinned. "I think I might know where she is."

If I had glanced at Aoi when Sasame started talking about Takako, the problem would've cleared up a lot faster.

* * *

Ooh, Yuki knows where Takako is? But how...I don't even know. *nervous laughter, as I'm making this up as I go*

Review?


End file.
